<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 12 Ghost Rider vs Todoroki vs Bakugou by ApprenticeJ702</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463228">My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 12 Ghost Rider vs Todoroki vs Bakugou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702'>ApprenticeJ702</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 12 Ghost Rider vs Todoroki vs Bakugou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TODOROKI’S POV<br/><i>“What the-“<i> before I could even formulate a single thought Jeriko or “the Ghost Rider” charged at me at full force. I quickly threw up an ice wall to defend myself but he broke through it in a single hit. <i>“Shit he’s strong!”<i> I tried to attack him with more ice but he struck me across the jaw before I could. I went in for a counter attack to freeze him, only for the ice to melt the instant it formed “what the hell are you?” He or it, at this point I’m not sure, growled and hit me with an uppercut. It came charging at me for another attack and I sent out ice spikes to slow him down, a tactic that would prove to be ineffective, as he just punched through the spikes one by one. I saw flames build in its hands and bursts of fire shot out at me, I barely managed to throw up another ice wall in time. <i>“This guy’s not fighting like Jeriko. He’s much more aggressive, he’s not giving me any room to form a strategy. Furthermore he’s being reckless with his advances too, I can see his attacks coming from a mile away. The problem is-”<i> mid thought it broke through my ice again <i>“it doesn’t seem I can do anything to stop them!”<i> It continued it’s attacks, punching me in the chest and kneeing me in the stomach, grabbing my shirt and tossing me halfway across the stadium like a rag doll. I managed to throw up another ice wall behind me to stop my momentum, but the second my body connected with the ice Ghost Rider punched me square in the chest sending me through the ice wall and skidding across the arena floor. I clutched my chest in pain <i>“damn that hurt! It felt like I got hit in the chest by a battering ram!”<i> He started coming at me again even more ferocious than before <i>“No choice, I have to use my left side!”<i> I sent a large fire blast that completely consumed its body in flames. Once the smoke cleared I saw he was completely unfazed by my fire. It let out a cackle “seriously, fire? I thought you were supposed to be smart, kid. You can’t burn someone who’s already burning!” Fire started to burn in each of its skeletal palms “now it’s my turn!” And a large blast of fire was unleashed towards me. I shot back my own flames to counter and the two of us were locked in a stand still. I tried to keep it up as long as I could but from the first blast it felt like I was already overheating, I couldn’t hold it. Just then through the flames the Ghost Rider leaped at me, kneeing me in the jaw, knocking me off balance, and then punching me right in the stomach. I keeled over in pain and I heard him say “pathetic” and he slammed my face into the concrete of the stage “I expected you to put up more of a fight.” I tried to get up but he kicked me in the side, rolling me onto my back. Once again I tried to get up and hit him with another fire blast but it grabbed my hand and kneed my elbow, breaking my arm. “Ugh!” “That’s enough Jeriko!” Midnight called “send him out of bounds or KO him, otherwise me and Cementoss will stop this fight! this amount of violence is unnecessa-“ “SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY!” Ghost Rider yelled at her as he grabbed me by the neck lifting me up in the air. He stared at me for a moment like he was looking for something, until he finally spoke “you’re an innocent soul, so I can’t kill you…” he lifted his hand and a small fireball formed “but that doesn’t mean I can’t make this hurt!” He was about to blast me again but the fire suddenly extinguished. The Ghost Rider looked to his hand and saw skin starting to grow back. “No...NO!” His grip on my neck loosened and I fell to the ground as he stammered back and started screaming in pain. The flames that engulfed it’s skull faded away and the skin continued to regrow up the neck and around his face until it reformed into Jeriko’s face and hair. Jeriko fell to his knees, shaking, he looked towards me with heavy eyes and tears starting to form “T-Todoroki...I…I’m sorry…” and Jeriko fell face first onto the stage floor. Midnight carefully made her way over to Jeriko and checked him before she called out “Jeriko is unconscious...Todoroki is the winner!” Some in the crowd cheered, others were speechless, and I was in complete shock. <i>“What...was that his quirk? How did...what just…”<i> my thought process was interrupted when Midnight came over and helped me to my feet “you should head to Recovery Girl immediately, those injuries look bad.” I looked down at my broken arm then back to my opponent as robots with a stretcher were carrying him off. “Yeah...right.”</i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>AIZAWA’S POV<br/>Mic quickly shut off his microphone and turned his seat to me “what the hell just happened?” “To be honest I’m not entirely sure...but I do have a theory.” “Well let’s hear it.” “Jeriko came to me and told me his quirk wasn’t a quirk at all. He said...he said that he was possessed by a demon.” Mic looked at me in utter dumbfoundment “what?” “I know I didn’t believe him either...but now...I’m starting to think he might have been onto something.” “Wait, are you serious? Shouta ‘logical’ Aizawa is seriously considering the fact that DEMONS are real!?” “You saw what happened down there, do you have an explanation?” Mic remained silent “that’s what I thought. I already know his power isn’t a quirk since my Eraser quirk didn’t work on him. So naturally, when you eliminate the improbable all you’re left with is the impossible.” Mic let out an exasperated sigh and turned back to the microphone and turned it back on “okay sports fans we'll be taking a short break to clean up the stage...again. So don’t you go anywhere!”</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>TODOROKI’S POV<br/>Recovery Girl kissed me on the cheek as I felt my arm heal at a rapid rate thanks to her quirk “there you go, all better now.” “Thank you.” I got up to leave but turned back and looked at Jeriko who was still unconscious on a hospital bed. “Is he...okay?” Recovery Girl looked to me then at Jeriko “well, if we’re talking physically, then he’s as healthy as a horse. No broken bones, no burns, no bruises, not even a paper cut. As for mentality...I won’t know until he wakes up.” I nodded slightly as I left her office and started to make my way into the waiting room. <i>“this was the second time I used my left side...at this rate, I’ll prove him right...What happened? During that fight nothing I did managed to slow him down. And up until he turned back he showed no signs of getting weaker whatsoever. Usually when you overuse a quirk it strains your body but this...If anything he was getting stronger as the fight went on. I’m starting to think that there’s much more to Jeriko then meets the eye.”<i></i></i></i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>JERIKO’S POV<br/>I slowly started to open my eyes as I layed on my back and groaned “ugh, what happened?” My eyes went wide as I remembered “TODOROKI!” I shot up from where I was laying and saw that I was in Recovery Girl’s office. “Ah well it’s about time you got up. You missed the last match of the semi finals.” I looked at her surprised “I was out for that long?” “Yep...and in case you’re curious Bakugou won against Tokoyami.” I heard ringing in my ears and my head felt like it was about to explode. “Are you okay?” “Yeah. Besides the massive hangover feeling I’m good.” “Good, because these two have been waiting ever since Todoroki left.” She opened the door and peeked her head through “he’s awake, you can come in now.” And Midoriya and Uraraka came barging into the room “Jeriko!” Both of them yelled “are you okay? Are you hurt at all?” Uraraka said with a concerned and nervous look on her face “yes, yes, I’m okay, my skull feels like it’s on fire but otherwise-“ I heard Izuku chuckle a bit under his breath. “What happened?” Uraraka continued “what was that? How did you do that? Is this another special move or something?” I quickly glanced over to Izuku who just shrugged at me “I…” <i>“I can’t tell her...I wish I could tell her the truth but...she wouldn’t believe me, and even if she did, what would she think? I...I just can’t.”<i> “yes it is a part of my quirk...honestly it’s the part I hate the most.” “He said his name was the Ghost Rider?” I nodded yes “whenever I get angry, or stressed, or I push my powers too much he...it comes out and...well, you saw what happened.” I shifted to sitting on the edge bed and looked toward the ground “I...I’m sorry I kept this from you, but I didn’t know how to tell you. How was I supposed to tell you? How do I tell one of my best friends that...that I’m a monster…” I could feel my eyes starting to tear up and my breathing become hitched “this...this was a mistake...not just the sports festival but all of this...I shouldn’t be here...I...I don’t deserve to be here.” I felt arms wrap around my chest and I looked to see that Uraraka was hugging me. I stiffened and my cheeks turned a light pink. “You’re wrong...just because your power is scary doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be here! You more than deserve it! You have a big heart, you are strong, and fearless! You didn’t make any mistakes coming here. And you are not a monster, you are amazing, no matter what your quirk is.” I could feel the tears start to streak down my face, and I loosened up and returned the hug. The only words that I could muster was a simple “thank you...so much.” “Of course...and if it’s any consolation, I think your quirk is amazing. Plus Ghost Rider sounds like a really cool hero name.” Izuku then finally spoke up “wait didn’t you say Deku would make a good hero name too?” “Deku is good too, I think they’re both great.” I let out a slight chuckle as Recovery Girl got up from her seat “ok you two head back to your seats, I just wanna run one last check up before I send him up.” “Ok see you up there Jeriko!” Midoriya waved as both he and Uraraka left the nurses office, me still smiling like an idiot and my cheeks still pink. “Ah young love.” Recovery Girl commented and I suddenly felt my face get red hot “WHAT!? NO NO NO, IT’S NOT LIKE THAT! ME AND URARAKA  ARE JUST FRIENDS THAT’S IT NOTHING MORE!” “Mhm...tell me young man, how does she make you feel?” I looked at her confused as I thought how to answer “well...I guess she makes me feel at ease. Whenever she gets excited I can’t help but smile at her. She’s kind, sweet, and if her fight with Bakugou is any indication, she’s strong, and determined. And now that I think about it she is really cute and-“ my eyes went wide as I had a sudden realization “oh my god...do I...like Uraraka!?” “Not like...love.” My face became as red as Kirishima’s hair and my entire arm became engulfed in flames “AH! DON’T BURN DOWN THE OFFICE!” I shrieked when I looked down at my arm and quickly padded out the flames “s-sorry…”</i></i></i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>After Recovery Girl finished with checking me up I made my way back up to the stands, still thinking about everything Recovery Girl said <i>“do I really have feelings for Uraraka? I guess that would explain why I’ve been acting so weird around her, like when she smiled at me before the cavalry battle, and the way I felt when she was fighting Bakugou, and when she was wearing that cute cheerleader outfi- NO STOP IT JERIKO! Get your head on straight damn it!”<i> I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn’t realize I was right outside 1-A’s seats. <i>“Well...this is it…”<i> I felt my hands start to shake as I stood there frozen <i>“what am I supposed to say? How are they going to react?”<i> I took a deep breath to calm myself and stepped into the stands. Kirishima was the first one to notice me out of the corner of his eye “hey guys it’s Jeriko!” it seemed like half of the class stormed me at once all asking me the same questions “what happened?” “How did you do that?” “Is that part of your quirk?” And so on, until Tokoyami stepped in front of everyone “give him some space everyone!” I let out a sigh of relief “thanks, now one at a time please?” Kirishima was the first to start “dude that fight with Todoroki was awesome! I’m not sure what your quirk is now but I know it’s super manly!” Mina then joined in next “yeah I know right! The whole flaming skull thing was such a badass look!” Then Mineta came up “YOU PUNK! YOU’RE NOT GONNA BACK ME WHEN EVERYONE THOUGHT I WAS NUTS THEN YOU LET OUT THE CRAZY FLAMING RAGE MONSTER IN FRONT OF EVERYONE YOU ASS-UGH!” Jiro stabbed him in the side of his head with her earphone jack “ignore him, you did great out there.” I was just looking at them all shocked “w-wait you guys aren’t scared of me?” Kirishima chuckled “why would we be?” “Well...the fight with Todoroki...I turned into that thing.” Mina jumped in front of Kirishima “and it was awesome! I mean yeah at first it was a little scary but we knew it was still you, why would we be scared of you?” Jiro chuckled at her comment “you could’ve phrased that a little better but yeah, you’re a good guy Jeirko, I think we all knew you weren’t going to let that thing hurt Todoroki too much.” I stood there stunned for a moment with my eyes starting to get teary again. I quickly whipped the tears away and smiled at everyone “thanks guys, really. You have no idea how much that means to me.” Everyone nodded then Kaminari spoke up “still its kinda shocking that Todoroki opened up with such a powerful move like that, I couldn’t help but hold back against you.” “He totally overpowered you Kaminari.” Tsu quickly retorted “oh come on can’t you let me have this one!?” I just chuckled and took my seat as Present Mic started introducing Todoroki and Bakugou to the stage. As soon as I sat down Uraraka gave me a smile “hi Jeriko! I guess you were worried for nothing right?” And just like that my cheeks turned a bright red and Uraraka looked to me concerned “are you okay?” “Ah! Y-yeah just still have a little bit of a headache t-that’s all.” She put her palm up against my forehead “I hope the Ghost Rider didn’t give you a fever.” I felt my entire face heat up more and I quickly covered my face to try and hide my blush “oh no I-I’m sure it’s fine d-don’t worry!” <i>“C'mon dude what are you doing!? It’s just Uraraka, get a hold of yourself!”<i> Just then I heard Mic call for the start of the final round of the sports festival. Just like with me Todoroki wasn’t going easy on Bakugou, he immediately set out a large ice attack seeming to bury him. This ice wall exploded thanks to Kacchan’s quirk using his explosions to launch himself then dodge another one of Todoroki’s attacks <i>“damn I wish I were done there, I’d love to knock that cocky bastard down a peg or two.”<i> Bakugou grabbed Todoroki by his head and used an explosion to try and throw him out of bounds but he threw up another ice wall to stop himself and then surfed on it like a wave. Bakugou lunged at him with another attack and just when it seemed like he would use his left side again, he just threw Bakugou to the side. “Stop screwing around! What, you think I’m not worthy of your fire?” Bakugou asked, pissed. “You bastard! I’ll tell you what’ll happen if you make a fool out of me! I’LL KILL YOU! I don’t want there to be any doubt that I’m the best student at the festival! Me! Not Deku, not Jeriko, not you! ME! THAT’S ONLY POSSIBLE IF YOU COME AT ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN! THERE’S NOT POINT IF YOU DON’T COME AT ME WITH THE SAME FORCE AS THEM! IF YOU DON’T WANNA WIN THIS THEN WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!?” Bakugou charged at the white and red hair boy for another attack. “SHOW EVERYONE YOU’RE TRYING TO DESTROY ME!” I could see the frost starting to form on his right side, he was already at his limits after fighting Izuku and the Rider, there’s no way he could win this without his flames. Suddenly right next to me Midoriya stood up and yelled “C’MON TODOROKI! DON’T GIVE UP DO YOUR BEST!” I saw Todoroki jolt when Izuku called out to him and so I stood up too “YEAH TODOROKI! SHOW HIM WHAT A REAL CHAMPION LOOKS LIKE! KICK HIS ASS!” Bakugou glared up at us in the stands for a moment then launched himself into the air at Todoroki as flames built up on his left arm and face. Bakugou used his explosions to spin himself in the air and create a cyclone of black smoke and just as he was about to attack, Todoroki’s flames were snuffed out and he was hit with the full force of a massive explosion from the blonde. “HOWITZER...IMPACT!” And the entire stage was filled with black smoke and broken ice. “Wait what happened? He was about to use his fire what-“ When it cleared Bakugou was on the ground and Todoroki was out of bounds and unconscious, laid out on his broken and shattered ice. Bakugou ran over to him and picked him up by his shirt yelling “YOU! STOP MESSING AROUND! THIS ISN’T A REAL WIN FOR ME UNLESS YOU TRY HARDER! IT CAN’T END THIS WAY NOW GET UP! GET...up-“ and suddenly Bakugou’s voice started to soften and pink smoke surrounded him as he passed out. That was Midnight’s quirk, Izuku explained this to me later, she emits pheromones from her skin that can put people to sleep. She raised her hand up into the air “Todoroki is out of bounds, BAKUGOU IS THE WINNER!” The crowd cheered as I was confused <i>“why didn’t he use his fire? He would’ve won if he used his left side? Did his match with the Rider put him off focus? Or was it Izuku’s match that did that?”<i> Either way it didn’t really matter, the match was over and it was decided, Katsuki Bakugou was the winner of this year’s sports festival.</i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>The platform for the awards ceremony rose up from the ground as I, Todoroki, and a chained up angry Bakugou stood on our respected placings. <i>“Okay I get why they retrained him because of the little state he’s in, but was the muzzle really necessary? Seems like overkill even for him.”<i> Midnight called out to the crowd “alright let’s get this award ceremony started! Of course there’s only one person worthy of distributing the awards.” Suddenly a booming, heroic, and familiar voice could be heard throughout the stadium “Citizens have no fear, because I AM HERE!” All Might himself landed right in front of the podium. All Might was handed the medals and walked over to me first “young Jeriko, congratulations.” He put the bronze medal around my neck and I looked down at it, having flashbacks to my fight with Todoroki. “What’s wrong? You should be proud!” All Might encouraged “yeah...but…” I let out a sigh before continuing “I’m sure you saw my fight, what I did to Todoroki...I...I don’t deserve to be up here...hell I don’t even deserve to be at UA.” All Might stood there, still with the smile on his face, but his eyes looked, sympathetic. “You know, you and young Tokoyami actually share the third place spot, we were going to have him up on the podium but he declined.” I looked up at him confused. “He said something about you putting up more of a fight then he did and that you deserved the spotlight. Something about you being the ‘MVP’ whatever that means?” I quickly scanned the crowd and saw Tokoyami with a smile, nodding his head in approval and Dark Shadow giving me a thumbs up. “Still, you’ve shown great promise today. Even if your quirk is uncontrollable that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be at UA.” All Might pulled me in for a great big bear hug “stick with it young Jeriko and I know that you’ll be a great hero someday.” He let go and took one last look down at my medal and gave him a confident smile “thanks All Might...I will.” All Might nodded and moved on to give Todoroki his medal. As he did I saw Midoriya and Uraraka in the crowd waving and yelling “yeah, Jeriko! You did amazing!” I gave them a great big smile as All Might went over to Bakugou. “Oh, well this is a little much-“ he removed Bakugou’s muzzle “still you did what you said you’d do in the pledge. You’re true to your word!” Bakugou growled “All Might...winning first place this way...DOESN'T PROVE THAT I’M THE BEST ONE HERE! EVEN IF THE WORLD CONSIDERS ME THE WINNER I WON’T ACCEPT IT LIKE THIS!” All Might cleared his throat and spoke “in a world where we are constantly being compared to one another there are very few who can keep their eyes focused on the top spot...you’re one of them.” Bakugou just continued to growl like a feral animal. “Please accept this medal, even if you have to think of it as a scar.” “I DON’T WANT THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE!” I face palmed and called up “hey blondy calm yourself would you?” “SHUT OR I’LL-“ “yeah, yeah, you’ll kill me. That line is already getting old.” It took a bit but finally All Might got the medal on Bakugou and with that the sports festival was at an end. </i></i></i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>After the awards ceremony we all got changed into our regular school clothes and Aizawa gave us a talk “impressive work, all of you. You have tomorrow off, be sure to rest and recuperate. I’m sure now many pros will be looking at the sports festival wanting to take you on as interns for their agencies. We’ll talk about that more when you come back but for now, you’re all dismissed.” Everyone in the class got up and started to leave, we were all tired so we didn’t talk much, although something did happen with me. As I was walking over to my bike to ride home I suddenly felt a hand grip my shoulder and throw me into the nearby wall. “Ow! Hey what the-'' I looked and I saw it was none other than Bakugou staring back at me. He gritted his teeth and his hands were tense, looking like he was about ready to rip me apart “listen Bonehead-“ <i>“Bonehead!?”<i> “I don’t know what your quirk is and I honestly don’t give a shit. But I saw your fight with Iceyhot, you must’ve been having a good laugh at my expense right?” “Huh? The hell are you-“ “don’t play dumb with me! You had this strength all along and you were mocking me behind my back weren’t you!? Well now that cat’s out of the bag, so don’t you damn think for a second that you’re better than me! JUST BECAUSE YOUR POWER IS STRONG DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN BEAT ME, AND I’LL KICK YOUR ASS TO PROVE IT!” I simply just sighed and looked at him unfazed. “You know I think I’m finally starting to understand you, Bakugou.” His face turned a bit confused. “You put on this little tough guy act and say that you’re the strongest there is, but I think you use that to hide your fear.” He growled as I continued “it explains the way you acted during your fight with Todoroki, and the way you treat Deku, it’s because you’re afraid that they’re better than you, and that’s exactly why you’re here now.” He clenched his fist as if he was ready to punch me but I kept my composure “because deep down you know that if me and you fought, without holding anything back, I would tear you apart. And that’s gotta hurt your goddamn pride doesn’t it Kacchan?” Bakugou’s face was a mix of intense anger and shock, I realize now maybe I was being a little much, but it’s the only way he’d get it through his thick skull. He needs to realize that his attitude is only hurting his chances of becoming a hero not helping, and if Aizawa and All Might can’t make him dull his ego, then maybe I can. I walked past him as he turned and shouted to me “DON’T WALK AWAY FROM ME EXTRA! I’M NOT GONNA LET YOU SAY THAT AND GET AWAY UNSCATHED! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!” I got on my bike and placed my helmet on and without even looking at him replied “no...you’re not worth it.” And drove off. <i>“Well, it seems like Midoriya isn’t the only one who’s in Bakugou’s crosshairs now.”<i></i></i></i></i></i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>END OF CHAPTER 12</i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>